


Day Dreaming

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Series: NCT works inspired by songs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by song, M/M, Pining, Thinking too much, introverted Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: But you're just a daydream awayI wouldn't know what to say if I had youAnd I'll keep you a daydream awayJust watch from a safe placeSo I never have to lose
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT works inspired by songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsan/gifts).



> Happy birthday to @Taeyongluvr  
> Inspired by A Day Dream Away by All Time Low.

Taeyong had a lover, and even though others did not believe him, he knew it was true.   
Taeyong had a boy, whose smiles would create a tiny storm in his stomach, had a boy whose face was enough to bring a smile to his own. Taeyong was so content in loving from afar, that if his love was to actually come and talk to him, Taeyong was sure he would not be able to let out a single coherent sound.

Jung Jaehyun was all that, tall, but not towering, well-built but not meaty, handsome - but not arrogant, dimpled but in no way juvenile. He was quite the perfection. He had heard of people in the uni, who hated him just because he was perfect, and they couldn't stop loving him. Taeyong felt that at times.

If you were to look up perfection, Jung Jaehyun should pop out somewhere.  
He had hordes of fangirl on the campus who would follow him, and he was nothing short of the perfect gentlemen, but Taeyong was okay from just loving afar.

Here there was no competition, no going through a crowd of short-skirted, high heeled girls with too much make-up for their already too pretty faces, Jaehyun would sit in front in his class, Taeyong at the back and all Taeyong would do was think about him, his pretty face in a smile, and dream.

He knew the other liked cakes, and Taeyong was a great baker. He imagined baking with Jaehyun, having a flour fight, licking cream off his finger, tasting chocolate through his lips, he imagined it all a lot, but one thing Taeyong knew for sure, was that he would never act upon it.  
His introvert heart may just explode, from being in the limelight that was Jung Jaehyun's attention.  
Taeyong had accidentally once maintained eye- contact because his eyes had the warm color of the perfect drink, chocolate, and coffee. Taeyong was trying to discern whether the circle around his iris was more sienna than bark, when he realized that the other had been looking at him as well, that they were looking at each other, in the eyes. Taeyong had blushed, and then he noticed that Jaehyun's ears turned red, and the other looked a bit sheepish. That entire day, Taeyong worried about his heart bursting because he HAD MET JUNG JAEHYUN"S EYES!!!!!!!!!!

He went to sleep with a palm massaging his chest because it seemed like something hurt, it actually, physically hurt to look at him. How was Taeyong expected to talk to the other?

His friends, or rather friend, singular, because there was only one who was stubborn enough to not let it go, Ten had been set on getting them together. Taeyong wanted a less embarrassing death than his heart giving up because Jung Jaehyun had talked to him, specifically. What if it happened in public? His mom and sister would understand, they had heard him talk about Jaehyun from the first year now, and he was approaching graduation, but what would happen to Jaehyun.  
Could he really scar him like that?  
What if the other felt guilty?  
Taeyong had seen the other accidentally hit a freshman in second-year.  
The ditzy freshman was now one of his closest friends because Jaehyun had felt so bad, he would get lunch for him.  
He was that nice of a person.

What if, Jaehyun had to go to jail? Because his smile had killed Taeyong?

The world was a better and safer place in Taeyong's dreams, and that is where he would choose to stay.

Until of course, Ten planned a weekend road trip to a mountain cabin, that his boyfriend's neighbors' uncle's friend owned. How someone could be that social was a mystery to Taeyong.  
The boyfriend was nice, he was helpful in finally painting the top of Ten and Taeyong's new apartment. Both of them were short and could not reach there.  
He also made great coffee, and was somehow gentle, knowing how to channel all the raw energy that was Ten.

Taeyong had also overheard the two of them having too filthy sex to shy away now.  
Hearing Ten scream Daddy was a strong first impression, since then, it has mostly been underwhelming.

Taeyong was going to share a room with Taeil, while Ten and Johnny were staying together.  
Taeyong's sister was shocked to discover that he had actually made some friends, but she didn't know that the only reason they were friends, was because Ten and Taeil had sat on either side of Taeyong in the induction programs, as they were alphabetical, and Ten had dragged them both to a nearby place to drink afterward.

It was all going fine and by the plan, until Taeil'scat fell sick, and he backed out, while Johnny felt guilty about coming with them because a friend of his was in a difficult place, due to some bullies. Taeyong could relate and be glad for people like Johnny, so it was probably in that lapse of judgment that he suggested that Johnny should invite the friend as well.

Taeyong had signed on his death certificate.  
The friend had turned out to be Jaehyun. Taeyong was caught between, trying to kill everyone who could bully Jaehyun, and self-combust because he was going to share a room with him.  
And this was all on the car ride.   
Johnny had said that his friend was called Jeffery.  
How was Jaehyun Jeffery?

Johnny was driving, and ten had called dibs on the shotgun, so Taeyong had to sit next to Jaehyun, too close because, like an idiot, Ten had piled luggage by a door, and not in the middle.   
He had yet to say a word, while the other three seemed to freely converse in English.

He had been shooting looks of help targeted towards Ten, but the younger was too busy running his hands around Johnny's forearms. Even Taeyong had been slightly impressed by them.  
When not ogling his boyfriend, he was singing all the wrong lyrics to girl groups. How could one not know SNSD lyrics?  
They were goddesses.  
Jaehyun had tried to talk to Taeyong, but he had put his hood up and grunted.  
Johnny had said something about a sore throat and that was it.

When they finally reached the cabin, Taeyong was shocked to find out how pretty the area was, and that the cabin was tiny.  
"you and Taeil are like one medium-sized human" were all that Johnny said.  
Well Taeil wasn't here was he?  
Taeyong was going to cook all the best food for his cat so that she would never get sick again.  
Only if he survived though.

Jaehyun, Ten and Johnny had gone to the rooms, but Taeyong stayed on the couch. Ten had joined him, and now, they were going through their stack of Vodka.

Taeyong really shouldn't have though, because in hindsight he knew that Vodka made him and Ten feel a bit... Handsy.  
So as Ten and Johnny went at it like rabbits, Jaehyun came and sat next to him, his ears red again.

"Are you used to it?" Jaehyun asked, not looking at him. Taeyong was thankful for that, and the 600 ml of vodka in his body, because he could answer back. Without dying, that it.

" They like each other and sex," Taeyong said,  
He felt bolder, but inside, his mind was reeling.  
He had said S-E-X to Jung Jaehyun.  
OMGEEEEE

"What about you?" Jaehyun asked him, turning a bit.  
"I like, umm chocolates, .....breads, cakes. Sweet things."  
Taeyong had to think harder this time. It made his head feel heavy so he put it against something, it was soft.

"You are a cutie, Aren't you Lee Taeyong?" Jaehyun said, softly and Taeyong closed his eyes.  
"mhmm, you aren't s'posed to say that. You will go to jail" his 'jail' was long and drawn out.  
Whatever his head was against was soft and warm, it felt homely. Taeyong wrapped his arms around it as well, savoring the heat. It was chilly up in the woods.

"why am I going to jail for calling you cute?"  
"You are Jung Jaehyun, I'll die if I talk to you. You'll go to jail."  
"Is that why you have never talked to me, even though we are in the same course and dame friend group?"  
"mmm, it hurts when I look at you."   
"will you let me kiss it better than?"

Did Taeyong's eyes open wide at that?  
Did he scramble away from what he then realized was Jaehyun's arms?  
Did he look for the closest exits?  
Did Jaehyun hold his hand?  
Did his breath stop?  
Did Jaehyun caress his cheek?  
Did all of the time stop?  
Did he come close to him and whispered in his ears, "Do you want me?", and did Taeyong become weightless, like a kite that has been cut off its string, slumping?  
Did Jaehyun's arm held him up, as he whimpered a small yes?  
"Yes"

Jaehyun leaned forward, while Taeyong was frozen, he was sure there were tears in his eyes. Jaehyun put an arm around his back, bring Taeyong to his chest, and then wove a palm against his head, soft and oh so smoothly.  
He brought his lips so close to him when he asked him.  
Consent was never so sexy.

And When Taeyong had whimpered a yes, he gave him a kiss, on the cheek, as if to say 'good work'.  
Taeyong had never felt anything that soft.

He then looked down at him, eyes searing, that Taeyong's could not, just could not shy away.  
He brought his mouth down on his, a gentle touch, and then both heard a yell, along with a Johnny asking Ten to keep it down.  
Jaehyun was looking towards the room, so Taeyong this time, empowered by all the prayers his friends and family had sent to God, for him to be a bit bolder, and sure of himself, lunged forward, putting his lips against the other.

Taeyong did not die.

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny met Ten because Jaehyun sent him to ask about the cute boy who was shying away from him.  
> Jaehyun didn't get to see Johnny for a while because he and Ten holed up in his apartment.  
> The trip was Taeil's idea.
> 
> leave kudos and comments please.


End file.
